


It's the Warmth of the Fire that Burns us Down

by ink_stained_hands



Category: Gintama
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), College!AU, Gintoki is one messed up human, Joui 4 are mafia, M/M, Mafia AU that no one asked for, Toushirou is a college student, and that is the plot, but i needed to write it because it wont write itself unfortunately, cries, i SHOULD be studying welp, i know there are mistakes, im sorry but i cant gurantee anything, its a very messed up fic, mafia!au, toshi and gintoki have it very messed up okay, yes they are trying to kill each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_stained_hands/pseuds/ink_stained_hands
Summary: "You were like the Fire that burned me,So I became the Water the drowned you.What destroyed us you ask?Was it your Love? or my Hatred?"Alternatively, Gintoki hires Toushirou as his assassin and what follows is a cat and mouse game of them trying to kill each other in various scenarios





	It's the Warmth of the Fire that Burns us Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachprinceparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachprinceparker/gifts).

> This is the Mafia Au no one asked for but please give it some love. Your comments and kudos are appreciated. I love interacting in the comments. I know there are mistakes parker pls come back soon ily . Stay tuned for this destructive ass fic

The night was dark but not the clear kind of dark that poets waxed poetry about but the kind of dark that was veiled and blanketed, secrets woven into the threads of the fabric that covered the sky all around. And looking up, one only felt lost and apprehensive because the sky held no answers just layered mysteries.

Toshirou should have had more insight when he began musing because it started raining as soon as he made the turn towards the bar and if his musings were any indication it was a cloudy night. Of course it would rain.

Again he miscalculated, because it pelted down really hard accompanied by strong winds and in matter of ten steps he was drenched. Even the umbrella he managed to extricate from his sling bag clumsily didn't save him from the wind and rain. His trousers were soaked from the front and the chill was setting in fast with how ridiculously windy it was.

He grimaced when he felt his pants stick to every inch of skin, shuddering from the half parts uncomfortable sensation and half parts because he felt cold seeping into his bones.

His mood was washed down with the rain, not that he held any fondness for it but experiencing it first hand made it clear as to why he despised it in the first place. Everything was damp, a feeling he could now relate to and the little mud puddles on the ground wasn't making this any easier.

He closed his eyes to rein in his temper and braved the rain.

"Hey!" Toshirou scowled as he folded his umbrella and hang it to dry. Even on gloomy nights like these, Yamazaki was as cheery as a summery day.

He nodded in greeting and went about to change into his uniform, he really couldn't handle a conversation with Yamazaki right now.

Yamazaki deflated at the dry greeting but it wasn't out of the ordinary so he didn't force it any further

When Toshirou emerged into the bar again, he made his way over to the counter where a lone customer was slumped over. There will always be people who wanted to drink despite the weather, he comforted himself with philosophies.

He began wiping the counter because the rush hour was yet to begin and unpredictable weather brought unpredictable numbers.

The man on the counter groaned incorrigibly and for everyone's sake Toshirou shifted a bit further away and continued wiping. He didn't want an unsuspecting customer to be the victim of his short temper. Or that he really needed this job.

"Can I get another bottle of-" hic-" sake?" A voice slurred and Toushirou had half a mind to smack that rag on the man's face but really he was hating anything that breathed at that moment and the man was no exception.

"Sir, I think you are really drunk, it wouldn't be wise for you to have another bottle." He saw the beginnings of a protest as the man roused himself off the counter. "Is there anyone I can call for you? Should I help you hail a cab?"

The man was fully looking up with a lazy smile that suited his lazy drawl of a voice and the shock of silver perm that framed his angular face, although messy it still suited him weirdly. Was he an albino? Dull red eyes that were drunkenly half-lidded. Was it a rare condition? It wasn't like him to be curious to the point he almost considered asking.

The smile was replaced by a frown, "Stop looking-hic- at my amazing hair, You-hic-ou can never have it!"

He should have smacked that rag on his face.

"And I asked for-hic- a sake, not a cab!" He drawled with as much coherence as he could muster. Like a switched turned on, the silver head began blabbing, "hey what -hic-kind of service does this place-hic- have huh!" His hands flailed dramatically in the air.

Toushirou's single eyebrow shot up, if this wasn't his workplace he would show this man what services he could really offer. With his fists preferably.

Toshirou faked a smile, "Sir, I am afraid you are scaring the other patrons, would you li-"

The smile twitched at the corners.

"Another bottle-hic- of sake!" The man grunted out. When he said this, he looked almost completely sober, unlike his previous drunk persona. "Sir plea-"

"Hey shachou! The drunk man yelled across the bar. "Your boy refuses-hic- to serve me drinks! What kind-hic- of place is this! Poor service!-"

Shit! This would surely cost him his job, and in a haze of panic he ended up doing one last thing he shouldn't have done, he ended up grabbing the man by the collar and physically hauling him away from going to the boss.

The perm shut up abruptly and he felt the heft of his mistake just get heavier. He closed his eyes in mortification meanwhile the silver head blinked.

"Here your drinks, Sir." Yamazaki cut in smoothly and Toushirou was relieved at how quick the customer's attention was stolen by the preferred drink.

The permed bounced away to the drink as soon as he grip loosened and had long forgotten about their scuffle just few seconds ago.

The glass slammed down hard on the counter before Toushirou could even breathe a sigh of relief. "Now this-" he pointed at Yamazaki, "is proper customer oriented service." He licked his lips breathlessly, chasing the stray drops of alcohol, not that Toushirou was paying any mind.

He felt tiny bit guilty now, "Thanks Yamazaki, you really saved me there." Yamazaki was about to slip away quietly but he brightened considerably upon hearing the words.

It looked like he had a lot to say but he settled with, "You should be more careful." To which he nodded.

"Hey Gin-san! My man, did you call for me? Sorry man, I was occupied but it has been a while since you dropped by!" their boss rushed in jovially. It wasn’t unusual for Kyoushirou to act like charming ass but today it was amped up to the max. Toushirou rolled his eyes at the blonde, sparkly man who looked like he carried the setup of a charming prince from a shoujo manga wherever he went, complete with flowers in the background.

Toushirou could never guess his age, although he did look young but he was almost sure this man had been a Host or where else would he learn that annoying smile that made chicks swoon. Bonus Host points because that smile was plastered to his very existence.

Okay a name for the perm head. But wait, did he really know the boss?

Now that he his mood wasn't affecting his thinking processes, it felt as if his mind was trying to tell him something important, something associated to this drunk excuse of a man. He picked up the rag and continued cleaning up.

"I am always your regular customer! If you have drinks, you have me!"

The boss laughed charmingly at the blabbermouth, Toushirou raised an eyebrow, 'Really now?' not that anyone was paying him any heed.

The boss lowered his voice while leaning in conspiratorially and Toushirou strained his ears to listen and simultaneously willed himself keep cleaning, "It's not everyday that the _Shiroyasha_ pays a visit to a commoner like us." His eyes roved over Gin-san appreciatively, "Although I must say, it's fortunate when he does."

Toushirou froze when his brain processed the name, not bothering with the rest of the conversation because his mental faculties stopped processing anything beyond that word. That vile name.

His pulse sped up, only registering the man before him, trying to convince himself that this was all a product of a terrible hallucination and it 'can't be' he muttered to himself as he glared daggers in their general direction.

He wanted to shout, to scream, to clutch his head as he yelled accusations upon accusations or curl up reflexively on the floor and never emerge. His head spun with the rush of emotions that he tried to suppress and his hands trembled restlessly, looking for some outlet for all these emotions that flashed through him. All that he had suppressed for the past 10 years and locked away, never to turn back again.

_Anger. Fear. Hurt. Grief._ Mostly _grief._ Or maybe _Anger_.

A choked sigh escaped him as the sound of gunshot rung in his head like a high definition movie sponsored and curated by his traitorous mind, the details hauntingly clear to this day despite being locked away for years now. Every thrum of emotion pushed the blade deeper into his chest, knocking the breath right out of his lungs that he almost wheezed audibly.

A hand gripped his shoulder and he almost turned around to drop a roundhouse kick on the sudden intruder, his instincts kicking in to the defensive gear. Adrenaline was increasing his sensitivity to his surroundings, at the same time shutting out his awareness to unimportant details in his immediate vicinity, heightening his reflexes which in retrospect was not needed for his current job description. The High School Delinquent within him roared, threatening to break the reins that held it in.

Workplace. People. Right, he needed to calm the fuck down.

His eyes landed on Yamazaki and all the fight suddenly left him. All he wanted to do was slump unceremoniously onto the cold floor and curl up like a ball, hide away from the world for as long as he could.

Yamazaki's eyes widened when he leaned in heavily onto his hand, he hesitated but Toushirou could see the concern outweigh bis hesitation, "Is…… everything-" his eyes scanned his slumping form worriedly "okay?" His eyebrows shot up helplessly in the end and his voice trailed off. He very much looked like a cornered rabbit that was trying to play courageous despite its trembling feet and fleeing eyes.

Toushirou closed his eyes, his jaw tightened when he opened them again, and tried to handle his own weight instead of leaning on to the support of Yamazaki's hand. "Just… peachy.."

He snorted because, it may not be actually funny but ironic it surely was, "I could kill someone right now.” He gritted out in what seemed like a poor imitation of an outlet he really needed. He was sure Yamazaki thought he was in one of his moods again, unaware of how much Toushirou actually meant it for once.

His brother's murderer was sitting right across the counter and all it would take would be reaching across and strangling him or poisoning his drink maybe-

But his thoughts were rudely interrupted by the perm head leaning much closer than Toushirou would have liked, leering at him with amusement dancing in his eyes, and smirking painting his lips.

Toushirou clenched his fists, his breathing uneven as he willed the man to catch fire and burn alive with his eyes alone.

“How about I take you up on that offer, hm?” He sipped idly watching him with focus that defied his tipsy persona. Their boss, Kyoushirou was watching the exchange with narrowed suspicious eyes. ‘Where was that irritating Host smile now?’ Toushirou felt smug because the brief distraction certainly gave him _ideas._

He forced himself to relax his demeanor the more he observed the man having the time of his life just watching Toushirou. He _refused_ to become an entertainment for a murderer.

He smirked right back, deciding to join the game. The man’s eyebrows shot up but he was in no way displeased, just observing.

Yamazaki in the background looked like he wanted to stop the off-the-course exchange as he hovered uncertainly at his back, somewhat aware of his reckless tendencies.

Toushirou putting on his winning smile, his eyes darting to Kyoushirou for a second then back at the _Shiroyasha._

“I don’t remember making any offers, Sir. I think you are gravely mistaken.” Toushirou wasn’t sure where this was going or what the fuck was he doing but he was curious about the dangerous glint he saw in Gin’s eyes when he took up an offer Toushirou wasn’t sure he had ever made.

Gin’s smile broadened but his eyes remained determinedly lax giving off a lazy vibe on the surface but Toushirou knew a facade when he saw one. “Is that so? “ He swirled his drink thoughtfully.

“No matter, I will make an offer then.” He looked pointedly at Toushirou when he spoke again, “And I think you will like it-” He downed the rest of the drink, slamming his glass down with an appreciative hum. “-Or will at least suit your tastes.”

“How about I hire you to work for me?” He chipped. Toushirou’s smile vanished at the suggestion, Kyoushirou almost fell off his chair and Toushirou was sure Yamazaki at the back was growing increasingly distressed. It was a very charged atmosphere and he felt drunk on the thrill of it. Made him feel reckless.

Shiroyasha leaned across the counter in clumsy movements to whisper in his ears, “You can fulfill all your desires of killing someone-” his warm breath fanned the side of his face and a thousand more vile scenarios flashed in his mind.

“- because the one you will be killing is me.”

_What??!_

At the look of utter confusion on his face, when Gin drew back, he howled with laughter, “Now, that’s definitely a good look, right there.”

Toshi.exe has stopped working.

* * *


End file.
